


Drop in, drop out.

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: Free!
Genre: It's cliche, M/M, Mostly dialouge, Tragedy, and a tad confusing, it's another colour thing, like colours come to the world when you find someone you love, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colours are complicated things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop in, drop out.

 

‘Colours will come along with time darling’ his parents would always reassure him.

 

 ‘What do you mean you don’t know what red looks like?’ Questions the lucky children on the playground, eyes screwed up and brows furrowed in confusion.

 

 ‘Oh you still can’t see colour? Maybe you’re sick or something?’ The teens suggested biting their lips and shuffling further away.

 

‘Maybe I’ll be the one to bring colour into your world’ whispered the greasy haired man by the bar, and he lets himself be lead away not sure if he wants this man to bring the colour into his world or not.

 

‘You’re better off without them.’ Spat the bitter woman he calls his best friend, her colour filled world had recently been dulled by her cheating wife.

 

‘Maybe you’re just meant to live alone, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!’ proclaims his mother, twisting her hands and twitching on the spot.

 

‘I can’t see anything either.’ Sobs the old woman, her frail hands clutched at his shirt and he fought back tears of his own.

 

‘Your hair, it’s blue!’ He screeched, laughing and crying, hugging and kissing. He squeezes you tight against his chest grinning ear to ear, ‘Blonde, it’s gorgeous on you.’

 

‘Does it clash?’ He inquires to his boyfriend who shakes his head and grins, ‘it’s beautiful.’

 

‘The cake has to be purple!’ his fiancé announces late one night, ‘and it has to have a butterfly and penguin on it.’ He laughs, of course.

 

‘It’s perfect.’ He murmurs to his husband and their lips touch softly to the cheers of their friends and family in the church surrounded by brilliant purples and pinks, his best friend cheers the loudest.

 

‘No, no cats.’ His husband growls and he pouts, ‘but why?’ he whines and his husband rolls his eyes. ‘We live in an apartment, we’ll get kicked out.’ he groans, his husbands always right.

 

‘-and they have declared war, Japan will not be joining in at this point in time.’ The radio forced into their lives.

 

‘-now under attack we have been forced to fight back, Japan is at war.’

 

‘We need all the help we can get, if you have any decency in your heart at least sign up.’ The man at the door pleaded as his husband smiled politely and turned to close the door.

 

‘You can’t go! I need you here.’ his broken voice not quite reaching his husbands ears, the slamming the door masking the sounds of his sobs.

 

‘-soldiers are doing all they can and we must do what we can, restrict yourself, save your food.’ The radio advised him as he looked at his empty cupboard.

 

‘Oh.’ He mumbled as the colours faded around him, blue was the last colour to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The husband/fiancé/boyfriend is Rei whilst the he is Nagisa. I hope you could get that without this part. I didn't want to say the names just because it didn't feel right. I know it wasn't that great but any constructive criticism would be great. That's all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
